Rangda
'Rangda, '''also known as the Wretched Lover and the Queen of Witches, was a former angel and a Demon Lord of the Abyss. She at one point invaded Blackfang to take the Shards of the Beginning, which would allow her power to grow to unstoppable levels. Appearance Rangda resembled a ten-foot-tall, dark-skinned woman dressed in tribal clothing and decorated with fine jewelry, notably around 10 necklaces that proved highly valuable. Her fingernails and toenails were extended, curved, durable, and razor-sharp, allowing her to use them as improvised weapons. Earlier, before she fell from Mount Celestia and was corrupted, Rangda was a Planetar in the Town of Guiding Spirits. In both her Planetar and demon forms, her face was a golden, fanged mask with black pits for eyes. In her demon form she had an unnaturally long tongue lined with plates of bone, which she could use almost as a whip. History Rangda was a Planetar in the Town of Guiding Spirits, several thousand years ago. However, during an incursion of demonic forces that threatened the balance of the multiverse, Rangda's lover Barong was forced to throw her off the side of Mount Celestia to the demonic hordes below. Why he did this is unknown, but he stated it was necessary to protect balance. Instead of dying, Rangda fell into the abyss, where she was corrupted and taught by the Unspeakable One. Reborn as a demon lord, Rangda seized control of an Abyssal layer and rose to power. From here, she invaded many worlds, a portal she created pulling Neldrak through into her realm. Eventually, she set her eyes on Blackfang, mainly its Shards of the Beginning- powerful elemental relics. Rangda found that beneath Blackfang's surface was an army of petrified Balors, an unstoppable force she could use to destroy Mount Celelestia. As a result, Rangda captured Daniel Ezchile and Vellian Karvairn, draining their blood to gain usage of the Shards of the Beginning, though Vellian was eventually freed. Some time during the ensuing search for the Shards, Rangda convinced four demon lords to work under her and combine their armies with hers, creating a single massive force. She also at some point captured the demon lord Qorgeth beneath her palace, tormenting him and using his blood to brew powerful potions. After she found the Shard of Metal and the Endless Well, now able to use their power, she returned to her lair to plan, and left on an unknown expedition to gather allies. The Wizards of the West Coast broke into her palace while she was gone, rescuing two of her prisoners and allying themselves with Qorgeth. With two Shards of the Beginning, Rangda attacked Mount Celestia for the Heart of the Mountain that was buried within its core, which would allow her to reawaken the stone army beneath Blackfang. She also had a vendetta against Barong, and planned to kill him. Her armies clashed with the combined forces of Blackfang and Mount Celestia, and while she initially held the advantage, she was quickly overtaken when one of her subservient demon lords and his armies betrayed her. She was, eventually, destroyed, causing her to lose the Shards of the Beginning, and she was banished back to the Abyss as a result. As she healed in her palace, the Wizards of the West Coast released Qorgeth, who destroyed her castle and escaped, leaving Rangda to face off against her enemies. In this final battle she was destroyed for good, finally cleansing the universe of her influence. Personality As an angel, Rangda's personality was unknown. As a demon, she was ambitious, cruel, and manipulative, using magic and tricks to convince others into servitude. She was charismatic and devious enough that other demon lords allied under her, a rare sight among demons. Rangda was usually calm, but this calm was shattered when she was killed in Mount Celestia. As all of her plans went up in smoke, she entered an inconsolable rage and fought until her last breath. Combat Rangda was a fierce combatant, with high-level spells like Feeblemind and True Polymorph, as well as natural abilities to inflict disease on her enemies and hypnotize them. As a demon lord, she was resistant to many types of damage and presented a challenge to the Wizards of the West Coast. Order of Combat * Rangda rolled a Natural 20 on initiative and went first. * Rangda's first turn consisted of using her Hypnotic Sway, stunning Jndiana, Raijin, and Misgnomer. * Rangda used a legendary action to teleport at the end of Fluffy's turn, escaping out of melee range. * Rangda's second turn consisted of casting Feeblemind on Jack, taking him out of the fight. * Rangda used a legendary action to make a claw attack on Jndiana, and also hit him with an opportunity attack. * Rangda's third turn consisted of a multiattack against a prone Luna. * Rangda used her teleport again to get out of melee range. * Rangda was hit by a Hold Monster, allowing each of the Wizards to bombard her with attacks for a full turn. This was essentially the final round for Rangda, as she took too much damage to recover from. * Rangda's fourth turn consisted of breaking Jack's Hold Monster. * Rangda used her Teleport and used a Claw attack as legendary actions, knocking Luna unconscious. * Rangda's fifth and final turn consisted of a Circle of Death spell that hit Jndiana, Raijin, and Jack. * Rangda made no move to escape, instead fighting until her death. * Rangda took ~792 damage during the final fight, though she may have been weakened by dying recently in Mount Celestia. Quotes ''"All of you think too much. To watch it all burn, to be the only one above the endless devastation- that is what I desire." "Barong, you are as naïve as a child. I will prove it to you, by making you suffer for ending my life." "Do you know what you've done? You meddle in forces beyond your comprehension! And now everything I have worked for is gone. At least I can take in the simple pleasure of watching you suffer."